The present application relates generally to the field of spray head assemblies for use in faucets for directing the spray of fluid (e.g., water) exiting the spray head assemblies. More specifically, the application relates to spray head assemblies configured to discharge a spray of fluid to form a defined shaped spray pattern having a defined shaped spray arrangement at a focal length.